This invention is related with the toilet tank valves that fill said tank.
We have the common horizontal shaft and floating element that shut out the water flow by leveraging and pushing the sealer against water pressure with the opposite extreme of the floater and shaft, this cannot be accomplished in zones where water pressure is high.
These valves, at any time are replenishing water whenever the deposit level diminishes, which in itself is good, what is not correct is the replenishment of water that has not been used to flush the tank, I say this based on the following: if the cone used to close the discharge hole is old, warped, twisted, or it simply has any kind of debris between itself and the discharge port, no matter how small the orifice is, water will be escaping there and it will be continuously replenished, the owner wil hardly notice, it is a silent leak.
The main technical problem is the mechanics of current valve operation, they are always replenishing water that goes unused through the discharge port, mainly due to the sealing cone being old, warped, hardened, or simply because of debris caught between it and the discharge port where it should seat and seal.
This can be avoided by installing a magnetic seal valve which will provide enough water for a tank including the outer part. This valve employs three forces, water pressure that pushes the shaft that has the sealing joint, the force exerted by water volume inside the tank to lift the floating element, and the strength of the magnet that attracts the magnetic bushing to the top section of the valve and shuts down water flow not allowing any water input or output.
We eliminate the loss of water caused by common valves because using these three forces for valve closing as detailed in the preceding paragraph, the valve will supply only the necessary water for a discharge and the cup area. Automatically when closing, it turns into an anti-syphoon, not allowing the return of water by gravity from the deposit to the street in the abscence of it on the piping.
Main difference is a magnetic latch that as long as it is not activated by the knob or lever to lower the floating element and components, will not attempt to replenish water level onto the tank. Another difference is that this valve closes in a down to up motion, not up to down as the other floater and shaft valves, additionally it employs three forces for closing:
First: The water pressure force that pushes the gasket upwards.
Second: The force exerted by the floater element because of the water volume in the tank that pushes the shaft that has the gasket.
Third: And finally the magnet""s force that attracts the magnetic bushing located in the shaft, and that has the gasket for its final closing, keeping it fixed to the discharge port until the valve is activated (flush) to provide water, the bushing or magnetic piston self cleans by means of its up and down motion, the rubber gasket is kept clean by the water pressure.
In FIG. 1, we detail the components of this revolutionary valve. A floater (47) with a sealed section and the lower opened section, with knob (53) or an axial lever assembly to open the valve, a nut (19) to set the water level height, a magnet assembly (41) placed in the upper section of the main piece, a shaft assembly (17) inside the main piece, that supports the floater, and in its lower section a gasket and nut for closing, this shaft has a magnetic stainless steel bushing in the middle (21) for adherence to the magnet assembly, a water supply pipe (1) that also controls pressure by means of an Allen screw and a gasket, this pipe couples to the valve""s main body to form a main chamber, having in its upper middle section a cavity to conceal the inferior extreme of the shaft assembly avoiding premature closure, to place this valve within the tank we use a gasket and a nut in the exterior that threads in the pipe to fix the valve to the deposit.